Posh Twont
by FancyFilthyWeeb16
Summary: Sebastian,Grell and Ciel visit the local fairground but while there Grell tells Sebastian some information about Ciel that they never knew before while Ciel is annoying the hell out of a clown turned demon who can't quite make him laugh (the clown demon Rickety Stitches is losely based on Drop Dead Fred)
1. The Fairground

Sebastian and Ciel plan to visit the local fairground in Devon but Grell wants to tag along

It was the afternoon in Victorian era London

In the Phantom hive manor house Ciel was having some tea while Meyrin, Baldroy and Finian were preparing to go to the local fair, Sebastian was cleaning the foyer when there was a knock on the door

"Bassy, Oh Bassy I know you're in there my sweet battenburg cake" called Grell from outside

"Not you again, Me and the young master will be going to the fairground tomorrow and I don't want any nonsense"

"The Fairground oh how exciting can I please join you we could take the Ferris wheel together and I love when I push your buttons"

"I'd rather not"

"Please, Sebastian please I'll won't annoy the young master this time please let me join you" Whined grell

"Fine you can come with us to the fair just don't kill anyone or flirt with anything that moves" Sebastian replied

"Why would I ever do that and how ghastly Sebastian do you think I'm Oscar Wilde of something?" Grell responded looking insulted before walking away

"I can't wait to go on the slide" said Finian

"and I can't wait to taste all the amazing carnival food" said Baldroy

"the Scary houses too" said Mey-rin

Ciel then walked in

"We are now leaving for Devon Sebastian could you hold my walking stick" asked Ciel

"Yes Young master said Sebastian as he picked up the walking stick and held the door open"


	2. Rickety Stitches

Grell tells Sebastian the secret about Ciel and Ciel meets a clown demon called Rickety Stitches who struggles to make him laugh

When they arrived at the fair ground where Grell was waiting the scene was filled with goblins,dwarfs,Banshees and many other creatures

Ciel was on the ferris wheel,Mey-rin was laughing at finian and Baldroy in the haunted house and Grell and Sebastian were relaxing on the big wheel

"So what's the real reason you visited" asked Sebastian

"well I was going through the folders of cinematic records and I learnt something interesting about Ciel"

"What"

"Apparently Ciel's happy memories are nothing but a fairy tale yes his mother and auntie were doting to him I learnt that Ciel's daddy was a neglective alcoholic, never loved his dear sweet mummy and never even spent time with ciel do you think all this background information might be the cause of how much of a cynical brat he can be?

Sebastian processed the information

"So maybe that's why he's repressed so many emotions he used to be such a happy boy only for his parents to be murdered when one of them didn't really love him at all"

"He probably took on the opportunity for you eating his soul because it would be the only time outside of being the queen's guard dog he'd feel like he was wanted"

"That's still not an excuse to how annoying the young master can be but I understand"

Ciel then walked over to a clown that was at the carnival who looked like he was on his lunch break

The clown had a green jacket with matching trousers,blue shirt and boots,white scarf with a fleur design, and odd looking stitches on his left and right cheek

You!, Jester I demand you to make me laugh

Finishing a sandwich the clown responded "Hello you little bugger I'm Rickety Stitches I was just about to finish my lunch but I'll try to make you laugh"

Rickety Stitches started to make shapes with his hands "look I'm a dog woof"

You're not a dog your hands look like uncooked clams" Ciel criticised

"it's supposed to be an illusion little boy now watch this"  
Rickety Stitches then got on a unicycle it lasted for a couple of seconds

"Ha bet you didn't see that before"

"I've seen birds perform better tricks than you"

Rickety Stitches then fell off his unicycle mouthing the words "Bollocks why won't this child laugh"

Rickety Stitches then said sarcastically "Rickety Stitches doesn't perform for little spoiled boys and girls like you" as invisible yarn started appearing from his fingertips


	3. Clowning Around

Rickety Stitches annoys Ciel and Ciel finds out the sad truth about his family

"Now I'd say be a good little boy and BUGGER OFF" Rickety Stitches said

"You can't do this I work for the queen mother as her guard dog" demanded Ciel

"Oh you work for the queen how lovely I bet you get to go on walkies with her"

"Stop it" Ciel yelled

"or maybe the only times you'll be a good boy is when she gives you biscuits"

"I'm warning you"

"Oh why would I be scared of a toffee nosed little puke face like you" Rickety Stitches said

"SEBASTIAN" Ciel screamed

Sebastian and Grell ran over to Ciel

What is it young master Sebastian responded

This clown is mocking me and he won't stop

"Now I'd say that's typical childish whining"

"Enough Grell" Sebastian said

"It's your butler how splendid maybe he'd give you a taste of your own medicine"

Sebastian then started fighting rickety stitches as it was revealed Rickety Stitches was a demon too

Go and knock his teeth out Grell said eating some popcorn

Rickety Stitches got his invisible yarn to appear and tried strangling Sebastian with it

Sebastian was able to break the yarn though and threw a spork at Rickety Stitches face

"what do you call the little twat" a bleeding rickety stitches asked Sebastian

"Ciel and he's not a twat he's a bastard" Sebastian corrected

"Oi! Sebastian what did you call me I did not give you the order to call me that?"

"but Ciel it's true" Grell said apathetically

"What"

Grell then showed the cinematic records he told Sebastian about earlier

M-Mother,F-father Ciel said

"they didn't want me?" he questioned

"Yes they only married because due to their reputation they looked down on the low life's who had illegitimate children you're officially a bastard by definition" Grell said sarcastically

"That sounds tragic" said Rickety Stitches as he started to actually feel a bit of sympathy for ciel

"It was all a fairy tale you were a child so you loved them and grieved when they died but it didn't matter whether you were there or not yes there was your auntie but we all know what happened to her so Sebastian,the servants and Lizzie's side of the family are all you have left" Grell solemnly explained

Ciel started to cry not a repressed serious cry a whimper a little boy like him would usually show in reaction to that type of news

Ciel didn't stop crying which Sebastian and Grell found strange since Ciel is usually quite emotionless

"Well grell we've forgotten what Ciel really is outside of being the young master"

He's a little boy and always will be

Sebastian then gave Ciel a hug

"a little boy nobody wanted so he wanted his soul eaten which I did and I've always been there he might be a posh bastard but he's my posh bastard of a young master"

"Oh Bassy what a way with words you have what a daddy thing to say" Grell said overdramatically

Sebastian then kicked Grell

"sorry for being mean Ciel I tried to make you laugh only to see you haven't laughed in a long time" Rickety Stitches said putting his powers away sobbing while balloons and a coloured fabric appeared out of his nose

Ciel then made a chuckle then a laugh at what looked to be Rickety Stitches sneezing while balloons were popping

"Eyyy I got you in stitches I knew I could do it Rickety Stitches always gets people in stitches you could help entertain the crowd here we don't get that many visitors in Devon

"Well I'm not sure I'd be up to that sort of thi" Sebastian was interupted by Grell putting a pie over his face

"I'd love to have an audience" Grell explained as Sebastian started a slapstick fight

Ciel was the small jester for the day cheering up the audience with him telling funny anecdotes about life in the Phantomhive manor

Rickety Stitches felt happy and even if it was a rocky start he and Ciel were friends


End file.
